1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in games and more particularly to puzzle games adapted for use by adults. More particularly, the field of the invention is a puzzle game for play by two or more persons in which the order of play of the parts of the puzzle is dictated by chance.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Jig saw puzzles are well known in the art and usually comprise a plurality of interfitting component pieces which provide a representation of a meaningful design when the assembly is completed. In some cases the puzzle consists of a board having a recess in which the edge of the recess confines the pieces to the area in which they are to be assembled. In other cases, the borders of the puzzle are defined by the outer edge pieces without further boundary. Jig saw puzzles have in the past usually been put together as a simple problem solving game by a single person or occassionally with help. Jig saw puzzles have not previously been used in competitive play, particularly where the play of the pieces is dictated by the a suitable chance generating means.
The more relevant prior art relating to the field of this invention consists of a number of patents relating to puzzles and puzzle-games.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,966 discloses an educational device comprising a manequin with pieces to be inserted or played thereon.
Zeve U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,800 discloses a toy which is constructed from component blocks or other parts by a child.
Beauchaine U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,935 discloses a game board having a recess in which puzzle pieces may be fitted to form a picture and having alphabetic characters which may be separately covered on the board, together with a self-erasing marking sheet provided for purposes of playing the game.
Glass U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,937 discloses a lighted jig saw puzzle.
Craig U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,850 discloses a puzzle-game of the jig saw type played by two parties attempting to assemble pieces from opposite sides of an opaque board.